The Great Divide
by purple-ladybug
Summary: Rikku wonders where Tidus and Yuna dissapeared to. Auron finds Rikku's curiosity to be...intoxicating?


This is my second hentai story in a series, hope you enjoy!

Story-2

The Great Divide.

" I wonder where Tidus and Yuna went?" Rikku questioned as she dangled her feet around where she sat.

"They are off together" Auron's deep voice filled the air.

"Huh? Together? Where? Why?" Rikku naively quizzed him further. Auron let out a sigh and smiled... "follow me little one, I'll show you, but be silent." Rikku nodded and

quickly followed behind him.

Auron took Rikku through a small foot path in the Forrest. He then crutched down low to the ground and motioned for Rikku to do the same. She followed his lead to a

thicket by the lake, he carefully pulled the reeds aside to reveal Yuna and Tidus in the water. She was crying and Tidus was comforting her.

Rikku slowly moved forward to get a better view. She watched as Tidus moved into hug Yuna, then Rikku got a surprise as she saw Tidus move to kiss Yuna. She sighed,

how she longed to be kissed like that!

Slowly Yuna and Tidus moved out of sight and Auron released the reeds. Rikku looked up at Auron, he smiled down at her though his coat covered the majority of his

face... "It's time to go, we should give them some privacy." he whispered.

Rikku sighed and reluctantly nodded, and Auron stretched out his hand to help her up.

Auron again led her through the trail from the lake towards their camp. Suddenly he paused and looked back at her, realizing he had had a hold of her hand since they

had left the lake. He looked at her face, her usual cheerfulness was nowhere to be found.

"Something on your mind, little one?" He released the grip of her hand. Rikku slowly shook her head... "I'm really happy that Yuna and Tidus have found love..."

"But?" Auron urged her on.

"I wonder if I'll ever find love like that..." she perked up. "No use getting down about it though!" she grinned.

"Rikku..." Auron hesitated. She looked up at him Auron shrugged and began to move froward again. Rikku took his hand once more. Auron glanced back out of the corner

of his eye. Her face was lowered, but even in this pale moonlight he could see a rosy hue.

He took a second to think to himself, shook his head and walked on. After a few moments of awkward silence and racing thoughts, Auron abruptly turned to Rikku. They

seemed to know , by each others eyes, what the other one was thinking.

Rikku raised her hand to uncover his face. He had seen many battles and his face was no stranger to the edge of a blade.

She traced the scar with her fingertips. His hand caught hers and she came to a complete stop.

Auron exhaled "I'm not the one for you little one." he let her hand go, "I am much too old for you and soon I will return to the farplane." staring into her eyes "No matter

how much I long to stay..." He thought.

Rikku insisted, her hands once again moved to his face, "I know the age difference, I don't care." her eyes pleading... "you feel something for me right?"

"It cannot be little one." Auron's voice was hardly above a murmur. "I cannot give you what you deserve." He turned away from her. "I will not allow it..."

Rikku turned him back to her. "Let me decide what I deserve." She moved forward and pressed her lips to his. Auron, having admired her from afar for a long time, gave

into her kiss. She pushed her tongue in further into his mouth. He was hot to her, his mouth, very moist inside.

Auron was a man many years her senior, she was young and naive about most of the world, but none of that mattered now. Now she was wrapped within the embrace

of her protector, she would feel his love, she would know his love.

He removed his coat and unbuttoned the shirt underneath. His chest was muscular and had also seen it's share of the sword. Rikku traced these scars with her fingers

also. She wanted to feel every battle wound, to understand this silent man that was now caressing her body.

He spread his coat out along the cool grass, tall enough to hide this warm embrace. He pulled Rikku down gently to the ground and removed her top. Her perky breasts

bounced in the moonlight.

Auron moved his rough hands over her soft, sensitive skin, never knowing a mans touch, her body instantly craved him. Auron carefully studied his "little ones" face as

he lightly licked at each nipple. Her eyes would close as she sighed with a sensation she had never felt before.

Auron took her breast in his mouth, while lovingly playing with the other. He could feel her heartbeat pick up as he sucked and nibbled at her skin.

His other hand released the breast and moved down to her skirt, he unbuttoned it with one hand and gently rubbed on the outside on her panties. Rikku let out a "ooh"

and Auron's fingers moved her underwear slightly to the side.

She was unlike anything he had ever felt before, she was incredibly wet and he no longer wanted to pleasure her only with his fingers. He yearned to taste her, to take

her pleasure within him.

He pulled down Rikku's panties, she laid down on the coat. Auron kissed

her once more and smiled. He then made his way to the heat between her legs

and parted them. Once more he played with her with his fingers, noticing her

hands clenching in pleasure.

He licked at her, taking in her juices. She had a sweet taste to her and

her body accepted his tongue as it gave her more and more stimulation.

Without Rikku realizing it her hands were grasping at Aurons head,

pushing his face deeper, his tongue deeper.

Auron rose to his knees and removed his belt, then his pants. His

manhood was large and erect. This was the first time Rikku had ever been

intimate.

"Are you sure you want to do this little one?" He looked at her concerned,

"It will hurt at first, I don't want to hurt you..."

She smiled at him, "It's okay., I want to be with you." her hands wiped the

sweat off his cheek.

Auron lined his penis up to her small frame. Slowly he pushed himself in the little space. Rikku winced in pain...

"Do you want me to stop?" he brushed her hair from her eyes. Rikku shook her head, "No, please let me be with you!"

Auron slowly pushed on, careful not to go to fast, careful not to cause her pain that she could not bear.

Soon the pain had diminished and she began to enjoy the sensations of grinding and thrusting. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as the pleasure grew inside of her.

"Oh, oh!", she cried, "Auron!"

They released their ecstasy at the same time, and he cradled her in his strong arms.

"To protect you..." he whispered as she was half asleep.

"Huh?" she looked up at him.

"I'll leave you my sword. When I can no longer protect you, when I go to the farplane, my sword will protect you."

Auron smiled as he watched Rikku drift off to sleep.


End file.
